The Underlying Strength
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka talks to Naruto after his encounter with Sasuke. Slight spoiler for Shippuden 53-54. Companion piece to "Caring for you". Implied SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Some spoilers to Naruto Shippuden episode 53-54. Other than that, think of this as something between "Caring for you" and "Progression".

* * *

Iruka knocked on the solid door before letting himself in. He smiled at Kakashi who was currently reading his orange book during his bed ridden state, "How are you feeling today?"

Kakashi sighed and set his book down on his lap, "Better, I suppose," he eyed the younger man and grinned behind his mask, "Did you by any chance bring me any decent food, Ruru?"

Iruka chuckled and took the bento out from his pouch, "I swear, if I get in trouble because of this."

Kakashi waved off the concern and pulled down his mask, "Don't worry about it, love, what's the worse that can happen?"

Iruka sighed and handed the bento to the older man.

Kakashi smiled as he opened the box and the aroma of _food _filled his senses, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Iruka blushed and sat down on the chair near the bed, "Do you know how much longer you have to stay here before they let you go?"

Kakashi swallowed his mouthful and shook his head, "I don't know," he sighed, "but believe me, I want to get out of here as much as you want me back home."

Iruka chuckled, "I hope you get out of here soon."

Kakashi took another mouthful and slowed his eating after receiving a glare in response, "Oh," he swallowed and looked at the younger man, "Jiraiya came by today…he told me that Naruto and the team encountered Sasuke."

Iruka's eyes widened, "What?"

Kakashi sighed, "From what he told me…it was pretty bad," he hesitated, "I think…you should go talk to him, Iruka."

Iruka's expression softened, "Is he at his apartment?"

Kakashi nodded, "I'm pretty sure he is."

Iruka dropped his gaze. He could only fathom what Naruto must be going through at the moment, but he knew that he needed someone, "I should go…see if he's alright."

Kakashi nodded and watched as the younger man stood. He smiled, "Thanks for the lunch, Ruru."

Iruka smiled and leaned over to the older man, sealing his lips over his lover's, "I'm glad you liked it, 'Kashi. I'll come by later, alright?"

Kakashi nodded and watched his lover leave his hospital room. If Naruto needed someone to talk to, it would be Iruka.

* * *

Iruka knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment, and patiently waited for a response. After a moment the door opened and blue eyes met his.

"Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka smiled, "Hey, can I come in?"

Naruto nodded and opened the door to let his former sensei inside.

Iruka shut the door behind him and watched as Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, "I…I heard about what happened."

Naruto looked up at as Iruka took a chair and sat in front of him, "Yeah…I'm fine," he said, moving his gaze to his lap.

Iruka's gaze softened with concern, "Naruto," the young teen stood and walked over to his window.

"He doesn't care, Iruka-sensei," he said softly, loud enough for his former sensei to hear him, "He…just doesn't care," he continued to look out the window, at the darkening city, "He doesn't care about what Orochimaru really wants with him. He doesn't care about Konoha. He doesn't care about…"

"_Me"…_Iruka's mind finished.

Naruto sighed, "It's probably selfish for me to think this," he whispered, mostly to himself, "…but I…I guess it…"

Iruka stood when he heard the hitch of breath and moved closer to his former student, "Naruto…"

"It hurts, you know? Knowing that I lost him again. That he got away…again," his voice cracked, and he clenched his jaw, "But – that doesn't mean I won't stop – that I won't stop trying to get him b-back. Even…even if it h-hurts to –"

Iruka turned the young teen and took him into a warm embrace, his heart aching when Naruto's arms returned the embrace, tightly, as if desperate for the support, "Naruto…" He held his former student, tried to soothed his sobs and tears, but he knew that it couldn't. He didn't know how to sooth a broken heart.

* * *

Kakashi turned his head and leaned forward a bit from his sitting position to look at the door when he heard it open and smiled when Iruka walked in. His smiled faded when he noticed the solemn expression on the younger man's face, "How did it go?" He didn't get an answer, instead Iruka walked over to his bed and slipped off his flak jacket hitai ate, mussing his ponytail even more, and set it on the bed side table. He lifted his arm, welcoming, when the younger man climbed into bed with him and laid down on his side, slipping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his stomach. He looked down at the brunette and brushed away the loose bangs from the tan cheek. He leaned further back against the headboard and pillows behind him as he undid the hairtie and let his fingers thread into the chocolate locks, feeling his lover relax under the gesture. There was a long moment of silence as Kakashi patiently waited for Iruka to say something, if anything. Even though, he continued to thread his fingers into the soft locks and brushed his fingers against the exposed temple.

"He loves him," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi's hand paused for a moment before continuing its ministration at the sudden words. Part of him wasn't surprised, "Hmm…," he hummed in understanding.

"He said…that Sasuke doesn't care, about Konoha, about him, about anything for that matter…only about his revenge," he swallowed and snuggled closer against his lover's stomach, "But he said that he's not going to give up…," he blinked away the tears that blurred his vision, "…but he's so heartbroken, Kakashi…yet…he won't give up on him," he swallowed, "…it isn't fair to him, you know? To have to feel this sort of pain when he's been through so much already."

Kakashi felt tears wet the black, sleeveless tank top he was wearing, "Iruka…"

"He loves him…even after all he's done…," he whispered and felt the warm, calloused fingers cup his chin and gently turn his head.

Kakashi tugged his mask down and gave his lover a warm smile, "Iruka, Naruto is a smart kid…," he hesitated, "Hard-headed, but smart," his smiled widened a bit when the younger man smiled at the remark, "And his love for Sasuke…is unconditional," he cupped a scarred tan cheek and brushed his thumb along the tip of the horizontal scar, "And…I think it's that love that's making him try even harder to get Sasuke back."

Iruka's gaze saddened, "But his love…it's being unrequited, 'Kashi, and even if he does get Sasuke back…"

Kakashi sighed and Iruka turned his head back against his stomach, "…We don't know that, Iruka."

Iruka sighed, "I know…"

Kakashi continued to thread his fingers through the chocolate locks, "…In the end…I don't think that's what Naruto cares about…" Iruka turned his head and looked up at him, "What matters to him is that he brings Sasuke back," he smiled, "Anything after that, is a bonus."

Iruka smiled and snuggled against his lover's stomach, "You have a point."

Kakashi smiled, "Naruto is a smart and strong kid," he whispered, "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Iruka sighed, "I know, 'Kashi…it just hurts to see him like this…"

Kakashi softly sighed and let his visible eye slide shut as his fingers continued their ministration, almost subconsciously. He opened his eye when he felt the younger man move, "Stay."

Iruka looked up at his lover, "What?"

Kakashi smiled, "Stay. At least stay the night, hm?"

Iruka smiled, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Of course, love," he hesitated, "You _can_ stay, right?"

Iruka softly chuckled and sat up, sealing his lips with his lover's, "It's Friday night, I'm sure my grading can wait."

Kakashi grinned and shifted to fully lay down on the narrow bed, pulling his lover close by wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Hmm, shouldn't have any problems sleeping tonight," he sighed.

Iruka smiled and kissed the older man's jaw, "You've been having trouble sleeping?"

Kakashi turned his head and grinned, "Well, I didn't have the luxury of having you in bed with me."

Iruka blushed but chuckled anyway. He leaned up and kissed the closed, scarred eye, "Get better soon, and you won't have that problem," he purred.

Kakashi's grin widened, "Ruru –"

"And in order to do that, you need to rest," he smiled and sighed as he rested his head on a strong, bare shoulder.

Kakashi frowned, "Ruru…"

"Get some rest, Kakashi," he said and snuggled closer.

Kakashi sighed and kissed the tan forehead, smiling when a warm tan hand smoothed over his chest, the simple gesture relaxing him further.

Iruka traced invisible patterns over the covered chest, and felt the older man relax further under his touch, the soothing gesture lulling him into sleep. He directed his gaze to the dark sky visible through the partially open curtains, _Just continue being strong, Naruto…_. His eyes slid shut and his hand slowed to a stop.

* * *

"…_I don't know what to do Iruka-sensei…," Naruto said dejected, and sat at the foot of his bed._

_Iruka sat next to him and soothingly rubbed the young teens back, "I know…that it must be difficult, Naruto, but you can't give up on him…"_

_Naruto shook his head, "I'm not…that's…that's not what I meant."_

_Iruka studied his former student's profile, "Naruto…"_

"_I know…that he doesn't feel the same way…I know that he doesn't love me the way that I…that I love him…"_

_Iruka's gaze saddened when he noticed the flicker of emotion that crossed the blue eyes, when he noticed Naruto's heart break even further._

"_Stupid Sasuke," Naruto whispered bitterly, "I wish I could just…I could just…"_

"_Stop loving him?" Iruka sighed when Naruto didn't respond, "Naruto…sometimes the heart wants…what it can't have. And sometimes, those feelings and emotions are returned…and sometimes they aren't. It hurts, Naruto, I know…but love is something that you can't control, and even if you tell yourself that you don't love him anymore…you will only be succeeding in fooling yourself…" Iruka sighed, "And you knew that, didn't you?"_

_Naruto sighed and slowly nodded his head, "Iruka-sensei…incase I forget, remind me to beat him up when I get him back to Konoha, alright?'_

_Iruka couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, Naruto," he fondly ruffled his former student's hair, "It's going to be alright, Naruto. All I can really tell you is…to have hope."_

_Naruto looked at him and smiled, "I never gave it up."_

_Iruka could see the hurt in the blue eyes, but the will and strength that Naruto always held lay underneath. Because despite how strong Naruto is, or anyone for that matter, ignoring a broken heart was never easy. But knowing Naruto, he will most likely use that to fuel his determination, and show Sasuke exactly who he wasn't caring about._

_Iruka believed that in that strength, that strength that made Naruto Naruto. As well as in the strength that lies in the intangible and abstract emotion that is love._

"_I know you won't give up, Naruto," he said with a smile, "You never have."_

_And this emotion, he identified as Hope._


End file.
